metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oormine II
Where did all this info come from? This seems like a fanfiction more than anything else. I don't recall any of this information being in the games. :Zebes, Alinos, Twin Tabula, Bilium, and pssibly others all have information like this, which all seems non-canon to me. A few google searches revealed that a site called the Metroid Galaxy Guide was the source of most of the information, but we still haven't found out whether or not it's canon. Personally, I doubt it, but I'd hate to lose so much information by acting on a hunch. --Rundus 04:38, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well, they're mentioned in Metroid Prime's observatory, but I don't recall this level of information either. I doubt very much that Metroid Galaxy Guide is official. --Rob :::So, should we remove the info from the page?68.84.236.41 02:37, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I think so. I understand that there's not much official information on most stuff Metroid, but I strongly believe this wiki should only contain canonical information, not fanon. As for the actual edits, I'll try to do it if I have time--unless someone beats me to it. --Rundus 02:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I think it should all be removed, this is made up crap. Does anyone have the actual scan data for the planet? I don't particularly feel like fighting through that area of Phendrana again to get it.68.84.236.41 00:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : Listen up! This is NOT some "stupid fan fiction" or "made up crap"... If you go to the Metroid Prime's observatory in Phendrana yourself, and scans all the planets you may find there, I hope you soon will realise that this is NOT some crappy "bullshit"! – PED Marine 18:00, 20. May 2008 ::The previously info on the page was fanon. is real. They were talking about the info on there before. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::One last thing, chill. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Again, sorry for acting like I did earlier… Hahaha it’s kinda stupid to freak out just because of those comments… I apologise in shame… – PED Marine 14:12, 21. May 2008 (UTC) Ooromine II? Last I was checking it, this planet was called "Oormine II", not "Oor"O"mine II"... Is there anyway to change the name of the article? - PED Marine 17:52, 20. May 2008 (UTC) :Click the rename button at the top of the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! =D I keep learning^^ - PED Marine 14:15, 21. May 2008 (UTC) Crud... I hope it isn't named that. Not after I just categorized the whole system under that name. I'll check on that in a minute, but the reason I'm here is because this article conflicts with the manga's position of Zebes. http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/reader.php?m=m&d=mzm/manga/1.02_engc&i=1&s= The manga states that Zebes is second from the sun and nothing in the Prime scan says that Ooromine/Oormine II is in this position. If anyone has the opportunity, the orbit of this planet needs to be checked out in Phendrana. ChozoBoy 10:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks like "Oormine II" might only be used in Mexico/Brazil, according to Google searching. I was concerned mostly because of my discovery of the Gaflar System misnamed article (formerly Galfar System) that I only happened to discover by chance the other day. I'm still concerned about the planet's orbital location and the "Ooromine System" name, however. ChozoBoy 10:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC)